Namida no mugen no nagare
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Como el agua de los ríos baja al mar, ¿también estas lágrimas lo harán?, se pregunta Aomine con un gesto contrariado y frente a la máquina expendedora de bebidas centrada a mitad de un pasillo al que le falta luz blanca.


_Kurobas_ es propiedad indiscutible de Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

 **N** _amida no mugen no nagar_ _ **e**_

 **P** or **A** omine _ **D**_ aiki **.**

* * *

 _Farewell, Namida-san!_

* * *

Como el agua de los ríos baja al mar, ¿también estas lágrimas lo harán?, se pregunta Aomine con un gesto contrariado y frente a la máquina expendedora de bebidas centrada a mitad de un pasillo al que le falta luz blanca.

La rebelión ha llegado a su fin, esa liderada por un joven -sin aparente talento- que se hiciera de un ejército inusualmente generoso y con aptitudes que el mismo mundo desconocía. Ha terminado entonces, porque Tetsu ha encontrado satisfacción en la sonrisa amable y en la lluvia que cae de los ojos rojos de Akashi. Porque ha conseguido demostrar que su mejor talento es luchar. Y eso, para Aomine, es excepcional.

La lata rueda por la caja de metal. Daiki se encorva lo necesario para poderla sacar. Es algo que suele comprar, y está tan seguro de que es la bebida correcta que la abre sin mirar. Le da un trago, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano. Con la horda extasiada que vitorea a los inesperados ganadores haciendo ruido a sus espaldas. Hay algo amargo en todo esto. Tanto que el sabor del agua carbonatada no le sabe a nada. Los recuerdos que vuelven solo saben intensificar los malos sabores de ese trago, de aquella espantosa realidad que son ahora Kuroko y él.

"Tch. Sabe asqueroso", cuando Daiki lo dice —con la boca a milímetros de la boquilla del envase— lo hace con cierta entonación, cierta manera, que no deja claro sí es solo acerca de la bebida o bien de su lastimosa situación. Y es tan ambigua, que aún después de tiempo no logrará definirla. No quiere deglutir más, aunque suene idiota, porque está al tanto de que el sabor no va a cambiar, por el contrario. Sin embargo tirar la lata, cuando a penas la ha probado, es ridículo. Sobre todo ahora que su cerebro le ha encontrado una inmensa similitud con su actual situación emocional.

El envase es tan igual al contenedor que anida en su cabeza. El líquido las memorias e información almacenadas dentro. Por ello cuando abre la lata y bebe de esta, es lo mismo que recordar el pasado. Los sabores del ayer pueden ser dulces o ácidos, e incluso -como ahora- amargos. A veces compras la bebida porque tienes sed, sed de remembrar las cosas que ya no suelen ser y que algun momento te hicieron feliz. Otras, no hay sed, pero la lata igual está allí y es abierta. Es en esas ocasiones cuando por lo general el contenido no tiene nada agradable y te dan ganas de vomitar cuando bebes sin necesitarlo.

Daiki no puede tirar la lata, no quiere deshacerse de los recuerdos ni de ese sentimiento que aún, pese a las circunstancias, sigue vivo. "¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo eras fácil de olvidar, eh, Tetsu?", y devastado se apoya en la máquina. Sintiendo un intenso dolor clavársele en el pecho y una debilidad capaz de tumbarlo en el suelo. "Falta de presencia una mierda. _Tch_ "

Debería estar feliz, feliz porque ese sujeto ha encontrado lo que tanto estaba buscando. Que hallara en ese estúpido lo que no pudo encontrar a su lado. Y que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, las personas a su rededor realmente fueran un equipo. La felicidad bañándole el pálido rostro, las palabras atropelladas y el sudor quemándole el alma, son prueba de su esfuerzo, de esa desesperación que le carcomiera hasta un punto crítico. De que Kuroko es dichoso, ahora, más que nadie en este mundo.

Hace calor pese a las bajas temperaturas de la estación. ¿O es el sopor de sus malas decisiones incinerándolo? Daiki prefiere no pensarlo demasiado, abriendo la boca para jalar aire, tirando del cuello de la playera que lleva puesta con desesperación. A lo largo del pasillo no existe ni un rastro de ese calor que lo mantiene preso, por el contrario, el frío paseándose calmo da la impresión de querer abofetearlo. Y sin buscarlo, el choque suscitado entre el invierno y el propio infierno que es su cuerpo produce una asfixia tal que termina por desvanecerse contra la máquina.

El ruido sordo provocado hace su trabajo, despertándolo de inmediato. Aunque trata de protegerse termina por golpearse la frente y apretujar la lata aún repleta, derramando el contenido en el piso. "Maldición", molesto gruñe por su falta de fortaleza. ¿Es tan patético como para lamentarse por lo que no fue y no será?, ¿es tan débil como para llorar nuevamente?, ¿para derrumbarse ahora que ha caminado hasta aquí dejando de lado a ese sujeto que tanto amara y que amará aún cuando se llegara a olvidar de él mismo?

Daiki se endereza, empujando con saña la máquina expendedora. Queriendo patearla pero conteniéndose al final. No tiene caso sacar su frustración ni su enojo golpeando todo lo que se encuentra a su alcance, tampoco el que siga allí, huyendo de los demás, de ese grupo al que no pertenece y una victoria que pudiera haber compartido con Tetsuya. Sí, lo sabe, no necesita que nadie se lo recuerde, que el _hubiera_ no existe. Sin embargo hiere tanto, tanto que lo obliga a desear ser otro, estar en un lugar diferente y echar el tiempo atrás.

El farfullo de los espectadores mezclado con la melodía ridícula impuesta por el sistema del auditorio ya no se escucha tan cerca, menos cuando el goteo de la bebida parece querer perforar el piso. La respiración vuelve, sórdida, atropellada, dándole a Daiki la oportunidad de tranquilizarse. No resta nada, salvo sus lágrimas y el sabor amargo de estas atorado en la garganta. El llanto está al tanto de que es exagerado, pero no le importa en lo absoluto y por ello sigue derramándose. Las mejillas las tiene rojas, pero los conductos de los ojos siguen abiertos. Ya no está hecho una magdalena, y las palpitaciones del corazón empiezan a bajar el ritmo horripilante que retumba en las paredes musculares. Le duele la cabeza, apenas si lo nota. Seguro debido a su lastimosa apariencia además de que no ha probado nada en horas. Se yergue, bajando la lata, inspirando hondo y centrando la mirada en el menú exhibido en la máquina. Tiene que hacerlo, regresar a aquel escenario, verlo de nuevo. Afrontar la realidad, sobreponerse a ella y felicitarlo, a Tetsu y a ese imbécil al que le entregara sus zapatos deportivos favoritos.

Decidido a retirarse se gira en dirección a las canchas. Sintiéndose todavía inseguro. Debió preocuparle el haberse secado las lágrimas o hacer algo por detenerlas, pero ya es tarde. Porque Kuroko se encuentra frente a él, mirándole con los ojos igual de empañados que los suyos, los pómulos reventados en un tono rosado y el sudor abrazándose reacio al uniforme.

Le ve entreabrir los labios, quizás tratando de hablar por simple inercia, y volverlos a cerrar. Daiki se queda parado, con un río desbordandose de su ojo derecho.

"Deberías estar festejando", baja la cabeza cuando se lo dice, dándole vueltas a la lata en su mano, "Tetsu", para levantarla al llamarlo por su nombre.

Es allí, tras su acción, que su excompañero encuentra el qué decir a pesar de estar sumido en un caos de emociones, igual que él mismo. "Aomine- _kun_ ", el arroyo de su pupila continua. Y Daiki después se preguntara como es que alguien es capaz de llorar tanto. Seguramente hay algo extraño con ese conducto lagrimal.

"Regresa", el sonido se distorsiona justo antes de terminar de hablar. Quebrándole el tono a su voz, haciéndole morderse fuertemente el labio inferior. "Te están esperando", tras ello busca dar un paso hacia delante pero los nervios no reciben la señal y se queda helado en el mismo lugar.

"Aomine- _kun_ tiene razón, debería regresar", claro que debería, porque allá está esperándole lo que ha venido peleando desde mucho antes de que aquel ciclo, cuando eran unos mocosos, terminase. "Pero no lo haré. No sin ti", Daiki no quiere oír nada como eso, no quiere porque es lo más cruel que puede decir Kuroko en un momento como este.

Y la velocidad con que baja aquel arroyo lagrimal se acelera aún más.

"No he hecho nada para estar allí", se rasca la nuca y se clava las uñas en la piel al término de sus palabras.

"Te equivocas", esas letras armadas salen acaloradas hasta su cara, Daiki quiere besarlas pero cierra la boca por temor a probarlas. "Aomine- _kun_ es quien me ha mantenido en este lugar"

No, no es verdad, el sendero siempre ha estado, y no ha sido Daiki, no, si no ese deseo ferviente del propio Kuroko por regresarlos a todos a aquel camino lleno de luz, la verdadera razón de que éste siga allí. "Te abandoné"

"No hice nada por impedirlo", Tetsuya le responde tan firme, tan seguro, que aunque no lo quiera las heridas de su pasado se sienten cerrarse. Curarse.

"El tiempo no regresará", y aún así, él insiste en mantenerlas abiertas.

"No podemos vivir en el pasado", cuando el poder sanador de Kuroko es terriblemente poderoso.

"Tetsu", firme, apretujando aún más la lata, voltea a verlo, sin dejar de llorar. Con la voz quebrada y el porte bamboleándose.

"Aomine- _kun_ ", le dice, sin titubeos, seguro, con el cuerpo cansado y las rodillas temblándole. La palidez acentuándole los pómulos enrojecidos y los labios reventados.

" _Tsk_ , no lo estás haciendo fácil", Daiki frunce el ceño, sin preocuparse en mantener su corazón unido.

"No me gustan las cosas sencillas", porque Kuroko se empeña en hacerlo polvo.

"Te gustan los idiotas", pero no lo dice por él, lo dice por ese tonto de Kagami que seguramente sigue gritando como imbécil en esas canchas que ahora mismo le pertenecen.

"Creí que eso era obvio", y aún así, Tetsuya habla de él, solo de Aomine Daiki y nadie más.

"Tu", ¿cómo olvidarlo?, ¿cómo mantenerse en pie?, ¿cómo dejar de llorarlo? cuando él le sigue amándolo ¿Cómo no perdonarse si ello le permite estar de vuelta a su lado?

"Regresemos, a ese camino, que aún espera porque lo recorramos juntos", la mano —temblorosa de cansancio— le es extendida, y Kuroko por primera vez en su vida, luce más varonil de lo que él mismo es.

"Eres un"

"Aa"

Daiki acepta porque quiere, porque el amor inquebrantable de Tetsuya sigue allí aguardando por él. No importa ya que la victoria no la liderara junto a él, que se equivocara una y otra vez. Porque esa mano que ahora lo sostiene, le ha permitido volver a empezar otra vez. Incluso sí Tetsuya dice: "Aomine- _kun_ es un llorón", y él responde: "Mierda, no te rías, Tetsu"

Y por ello: " _No importa sí estas lágrimas no regresan al mar, porque quiero que se queden contigo. En este lugar, que yo mismo pienso anidar, ese donde está tu corazón, Tetsu_ "

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Pronto se terminará el anime!, woaoh!, cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde que entré a este fandom coffañoscoff. En fin, lo voy a extrañar, aunque DUN DUN DUN, queda el Extra Game, y espero que hagan ovas de ello. Una cosa, mi fic no está beteado aún por la gran **Fire-Akra** -senpai, pero en cuanto lo hago lo corrijo para que esto sea entendible. Por cierto chicas y chicos quiero aprovechar para promocionar nuestro grupo de chat en **LINE: Kurobas en Español**. No es necesario tener la app en sus celulares, también pueden tenerla en la PC. Es muy sencillo, mi ID es _tsurumaru-kuninaga_. Espero verlos por allí. _See you next fic_ ~


End file.
